Speed Dating
by silverwriter01
Summary: Maura takes Jane to a speed-dating event in hopes to find her friend a companion. They find something else entirely.


Speed Dating

By: silverwriter01

All characters belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT. I'm just borrowing them.

Note: This is my take on what happened during the super subtexty Speed Dating Promo for the second season of Rizzoli & Isles. If you haven't seen it, go watch it.

Edited by the great Rosa.

Synopsis: Maura takes Jane to a speed-dating event in hopes to find her friend a companion. They find something else entirely.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Jane. It will be fun," Maura said, pulling her friend into the bar. Jane didn't attempt to hide her look of displeasure. She had only agreed to try speed-dating to get out of yoga. The detective figured it was the lesser of two evils since at least she got to drink during speed-dating.<p>

Maura gently scolded her friend, "You look like a child having a temper tantrum. Really, Jane. You could meet Mr. Right."

Jane rolled her eyes, "More likely Mr. Shoot-me-right-now-before-I-shoot- myself."

"Don't joke about that," Maura stated softly, her hazel eyes darkening in pain.

Jane mentally slapped herself for bringing it up. She grasped one of Maura's shoulders and said, "Hey, hey. I'm sorry. Look, I can behave. See?"

Jane reached over and signed her name in before picking up her tag with a cheeky smile that Maura returned with one of her own.

The lady with a clipboard standing behind them cleared her throat, "Okay, Jane Rizzoli, you're at table three over there. Who are you?"

"Dr. Maura Isles."

"Well you're at table eight. Hope you enjoy your evening ladies."  
>Jane gave Maura a look before going to find her table. She scanned the room and was surprised to see each table was fairly separated throughout the restaurant where other people were dining. She looked for Maura and discovered she had a clear diagonal view of Maura's table, though she could only see Maura's back. That was good enough for Jane.<p>

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen. We will now get started. You have three minutes with each date and have to move with the sound of the buzzer. Make them count."

_BEEP_

The first man sat down in front of Jane. She supposed he wasn't bad looking, but she wasn't interested. She especially wasn't interested in him after he opened his mouth.

"Hi, I'm Bill," The man said, pointing to his tag, "And I see you're Jane. Me Bill, You Jane."  
>He laughed at his own joke and Jane took a sip of her beer. Bill cleared his throat, "So what do you do?"<p>

"Detective. Homicide," Jane reported. She watched as his gleam lit up his eyes and she mentally sighed. Casting her eyes in Maura's direction, she wondered how long this was going to take.

_BEEP_

Maura looked stunned as the guy bolted away from her. She thought rigor mortis was a very interesting ice breaker. Before the next man sat down, Maura turned to look for Jane. The detective looked a combination between bored, frustrated, and tired. Perhaps this wasn't a good idea.

_BEEP_

"No, I don't have my handcuffs with me."

_BEEP_

"You need to be legally dead before I can examine you," Maura reported. She shook her head in disbelief after he left. The medical examiner had thought this was going to be a sophisticated dating service.

_BEEP_

"So you've only been indicted?"

_BEEP_

"So I can't write you a prescription."

_BEEP_

"No!"

_BEEP_

"Ding," Maura softly said, desperately wishing the end of her current date. She wanted nothing more than to escape this place with Jane, but she knew she had to stick it out until all the dates were over.

_BEEP_

Jane groaned into her beer. She couldn't take any more of this and was only slightly relieved when the woman said there was only thirty minutes left.

Jane looked over to her friend and could tell Maura was getting equally as frustrated as herself. The dark-haired woman decided it was time to grab her friend and get out of there.

With that in mind, Jane jumped up and took off for her friend's table. She cursed as another man got there before her. Not wanting to be caught standing in the middle of the place, Jane took a seat at table number seven.

The red-head named Barbra looked stunned to see her.

"Ah, I think you have the wrong table," Barbra said slowly, "I'm not gay."

"Happy for you," Jane said, not really looking at her, "I'm with the Speed-dating company and I'm just going around to see how things are going. Did you like the last guy?"

"Well, he…"

Jane shook her head, "Unless you like ropes, candles, and whips, I wouldn't call him."

The detective was surprised to see a spark fly into Barbra's eyes and Jane mentally groaned. She was thrilled when she heard the buzzer.

Jane took off like a sprint and sat down at Maura's table, shocking the doctor.

"Jane," Maura gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm your date," Jane said with the Rizzoli smile.

"But…but…alright," Maura finally conceded.

"So I didn't get to tell you about my day," Jane started.

"Excuse me," A man said, standing beside them, "I think you took my spot in the line."

Jane cast her eyes up at the tall man named Kain. She could handle this several ways but decided to go with the fastest way.

She flashed her badge as she plucked the number ten off the table, "Boston PD. I'm having an important conversation with the ME here. You'll have to go somewhere else or I'll arrest you for obstruction."

Kain backed off with his hands raised and Jane turned her attention back to Maura, who looked stunned.

"Jane," She hissed, though not overly upset.

"So, about my day. So Frost and I were following up on this lead…"

Maura simply lost track of the speed-dating as she fell into Jane's story. She loved when Jane just rambled on and on about something. Her voice was a pleasant frequency which she often assured Jane of since the detective worried she would become as shrill as her mother one day.

"And then I had to chase this guy all the way down to Fenway," Jane laughed.

Maura chuckled and said, "You know, we should do this again some time."

"Definitely," Jane agreed with a smile, raising her beer. The doctor raised her wine glass and tipped it against Jane's.

The pair ended up going to another restaurant to eat since the head of the speed-dating program kicked them out. They simply laughed about it after Maura got over being embarrassed.

Dinner was great and Jane took Maura back to her house. While she declined Maura's offer to spend the night, she did walk Maura to the front door.

"I had fun tonight," Maura said, digging in her purse for her keys. She found them, but didn't take them out of the bag just yet. She didn't want the night to end.

"Yeah, me too," Jane said. A moment of silence pasted between them and Jane shrugged, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at work. I'll bring the coffee."

Jane turned to go.

"Jane," Maura whispered.

It was the question in Maura's voice that caused Jane to turn back around. When she did, she felt Maura's hand cup her cheek. Before she could ask what Maura was doing, the other woman leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Jane closed her eyes and then opened them as Maura pulled away.

"Maura," Jane softly said, a question now in her voice. Maura bit her lip, looking a little worried, "I just…it felt like a perfect date and a date should usually end with a kiss. Right?"

"Yeah," Jane dumbly agreed. Perfect dates should end with a kiss.

Feeling like she should say more, Jane asked, "So, we're doing this again right? You know, having perfect dates?"

Maura smiled, "Definitely."

End


End file.
